


[九辫／贤梅／香秦] 斯德歌尔摩情人22（落难明星与狱王的捆绑式爱情，连载中）－自行车片段

by sxfxzjz



Category: DYS, 九辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxfxzjz/pseuds/sxfxzjz
Kudos: 4





	[九辫／贤梅／香秦] 斯德歌尔摩情人22（落难明星与狱王的捆绑式爱情，连载中）－自行车片段

人与人之间，沦陷，往往就在一瞬间。

相较感情经历单纯的张云雷，杨九郎可以算得上是情场老手，对于情欲信号的接收十分敏感而精准。他没有猴急地起身，而是将宽厚的手心覆在张云雷贴在自己脸颊的手指上，轻柔地摩挲，再慢慢牵到唇边，一寸一寸地亲吻起来。整个过程，不再有一句话，狭窄的空间里，剩下的是如炬的目光焦灼地相望，是由平稳逐渐变为急促的呼吸声，还有，无声融化的、两颗原本对立的心。

“唔——”当杨九郎把自己的食指放在口中吮吸的一刹那，张云雷终于忍不住呻吟出声。一股无名的火焰似乎被灵巧的舌头点燃，从指尖烧到脸上，再由粉红的脸颊一路燃向下，再向下......

“九郎，你——”张云雷深处另一只手拽了拽杨九郎的袖口，示意他起身。杨九郎自然心领神会，边从手指亲吻到手腕、手肘边欺身上床，轻轻将张云雷按倒下来。

时机、氛围，都如此得恰如其分，只是微微的颤抖小小暴露了身下人的紧张。杨九郎右手轻抚张云雷的背，轻轻地将一个安慰的吻落在他的眼角：“别怕。”

“我、我没有。”张云雷嘴上不承认，却被自己“扑通扑通”剧烈跳动的心脏出卖。

“好，我信了。”杨九郎不禁莞尔，更觉得自己这个倔“媳妇儿”十分可爱，忍不住又在他的脸颊上香了几口，然后不由分说便用舌头撬开了他的贝齿，热情而激烈地亲吻起来。

单单一个吻，却足以让久不开荤的张云雷意乱情迷，上衣、裤子，甚至内裤都悉数被剥去丢到床下，两具紧紧贴合的身体摩擦、感受着彼此。杨九郎细心地观察着身下人两腿之间的变化，抓住时机用手握住了那话儿。

“啊——”不出意料，张云雷立刻绷紧了身子，想要逃离杨九郎的“魔爪”，然而对方显然不打算给他这样的机会，开始轻轻套弄了起来。

“我会让你舒服的，相信我好吗？”杨九郎喑哑的嗓音透露出被压抑的情欲，灼热的气息尽数呼在张云雷的耳畔、脖颈，引起了新的一阵扭动。

“好、你，你别对着我吹气，我受不了......”张云雷感到自己体内有一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，急需拯救。

杨九郎清了清干涩的喉咙，加快了手中的动作，不遗余力地套弄着直到身下人将精华尽数释放在他的手心。

“嘿，量这么多，小伙子身体不错啊。”杨九郎将手掌摊开在张云雷面前，促狭地打趣道。

“你还说！”张云雷满脸羞红，扭过身不敢看他。然而这个姿势却整合杨九郎的心意，他顺势转为从后面环抱住张云雷，手指也自然地探向隐密处。

“疼——”虽然知道这是必经的过程，猝不及防地被手指插入体内还是让张云雷吓了一跳。

“好，我慢慢的、慢慢的。”杨九郎用从未有过的耐心和温柔，如同哄孩子那般安抚着张云雷，就这样一点一点地等待对方适应。

待到杨九郎将三根手指探入张云雷的后穴时，他已满身大汗，张云雷偏过脸来望着这个不过七天未见就想的厉害的男人，知道他忍得辛苦，于是咬了咬牙说道：“可、可以了。”

这句话在此时的杨九郎听来就像囚禁已久的猛虎突然得到特赦令一般，他也不再犹豫，抽出手指，将自己早已勃起的硬物对准身下人的后穴，稍作润滑便迫不及待地挤了进去。

“呃啊——”张云雷仅在刚刚被贯穿的瞬间惊叫出声，紧接着便用牙齿死死咬住枕头，努力抑制着呻吟。杨九郎一只手揉弄着他的胸口，另一只手拨开他的嘴唇，将手指放在他的上下牙之间，恋爱地在他耳畔说：“别把牙咬坏了，实在忍不住就咬我，我不怕痛。”

张云雷刚想拒绝，紧接着便被杨九郎的剧烈抽插打断，为了堵住自己细碎的呢喃，他只好用力咬住了杨九郎的手背。

被贯穿的羞耻感、撕裂般的疼痛、混杂着酸麻的快感同时从后庭冲向张云雷的大脑，搅得他无法思考，此时此刻，他只希望和身后这个叫杨九郎的男人，激烈而疯狂地做爱，一直做到天荒地老......


End file.
